


【ggad】贡品

by YXS05



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05
Summary: ⚠原著向改战败⚠NC-17，纯车⚠看点盘点：战败+手铐+囚禁占有欲拒绝高潮面对镜子语言调教





	【ggad】贡品

“你的身体和以前比稍微丰庸了一些，”格林德沃优雅的把邓布利多的手反折在他自己的身后，手铐发出清脆的咔嚓声，纯白色泛着金属光泽的镣铐禁锢住邓布利多的双手，格林德沃满意的看着对方趴伏在自己身下的样子，“不过我很喜欢。”他补充。

“但我更喜欢那个夏天，”上位者面带微笑，徐徐的语气像在讲述一个动人的故事，“你还记得吗？”他用力把邓布利多拉起来，带着黑色手套的手指抚摸上对方不修边幅的下颚，那里因为没有精心打理长出了小胡渣。

邓布利多微垂着头，眼睛闭上没有回答。“我想你是忘记了，”格林德沃并不介意对方的消极，而是自顾自的拿起来魔杖，口中吐出一串咒语，邓布利多的脸变成了十八岁的模样。

“看，一个简单的变形术，”格林德沃像看珍宝一样把邓布利多的头扭向自己，那对漂亮的蓝色眼睛如今睁开，正愤愤不平的看着自己。格林德沃爱极了他现在的样子。

“别这么看着我，阿尔。”他的语气带上调笑的语气，手上的动作却和语气里带的温柔截然相反，他抓着邓布利多柔顺的红发，把他摁在地毯上，相连的下身重重地顶入，臀瓣发出清脆的响声，这让邓布利多呜咽了一声。

“你恐怕忘记了你自己的处境，”格林德沃脸上带着残忍的笑意，他用指尖挑起邓布利多的发丝，让它们从自己的指尖流泻下去，“你是和平的贡品，”他压下身子，语气轻轻拂过邓布利多的耳侧，“我的奴隶。”

邓布利多的眼睛无神的睁着，格林德沃撑着地毯，下身一下一下地撞入。邓布利多的喉咙里发出压抑的声音，格林德沃扭住他的下颚用痛感逼迫他张嘴接受自己舌头的入侵，邓布利多已经连挣扎的念头都没有了。

他像一个任人摆布的玩偶，失去灵魂，剩下的只有躯壳。

但格林德沃不希望他维持这样。

“你的老朋友福吉送了礼物给我，我觉得你会喜欢的。”格林德沃挥动魔杖，一个盖着幕布的庞然大物落在两个人眼前，格林德沃拉着邓布利多的手去把它掀开，邓布利多的眼睛立刻瞪大了。

那是厄里斯魔镜。

光洁的镜面完整的倒影出两个人交合的样子，邓布利多的衣服被格林德沃故意从中间撕开却没有剥掉，半挂在身上的纯白布料比全裸更诱人入深。与他相比的格林德沃衣装齐整，只是拉开了自己的裤链而已。

“放开我…”正如格林德沃所料，邓布利多果然挣扎起来，他的眼睛恐惧的看着厄里斯魔镜，这让格林德沃不知道他看见了什么，所以发问，“告诉我你看见了什么？”

“放开我！“邓布利多剧烈的挣扎让手铐发出叮当的声响，格林德沃不耐烦的狠狠顶弄几下，逼迫的前者哭叫一声软倒在地毯上。“告诉我你看到了什么？”格林德沃停下动作问。

邓布利多只是啜泣着把脸埋进地毯。格林德沃轻轻地叹了一口气，语气里又带上近似欢快的语气，“阿尔，不听话的奴隶应该得到惩罚。”他猛地扯起邓布利多的头发让他抬起头，逼迫着他看着镜子里的自己。

格林德沃看到的仅仅是他们两个而已，这让他心里充斥着不可名状的怒火和恐惧。他极其渴望得知邓布利多眼里的东西是否与他有关。

“你准备好接受主人的怒气了吗？我的奴隶？”格林德沃的语气依旧平稳，粗壮的阴茎却全进全出地大肆操干着，邓布利多死死咬住嘴唇的样子更让他发怒。

“你在自讨苦吃，阿尔。”格林德沃摁住对方的腰，遏制着他身体向前的倾倒，格外粗暴的动作让交合的地方被打出了白色的泡沫，润滑剂让穴口泛着水光。

邓布利队低低的呜咽着，身体被撞的一耸一耸，格林德沃还扯着他的头发让他无法避开眼前的镜子。体内的东西突然变了一个角度，让他不受控制的高声叫了出来。

“啊哈。”格林德沃像是找到了什么有意思的东西，他对准那个地方重重地刺入，邓布利多高亢地呻吟，无助的脸贴着地毯的样子让格林德沃更加有把他欺负到失声的欲望。

在接连不断的高速攻击之下邓布利多竭力压抑自己放纵的叫喊，在骤然拔高的闷哼下挺着背部，前端却突然受到了阻力。格林德沃牢牢地掐着他的阴茎，手指摁住了马眼。

“放手…放手…啊！”邓布利多难受的哭叫着，格林德沃却像听不见一样，继续着自己的行为。邓布利多崩溃地哭喊着，手铐制约着他的行动，腿被大开根本用不上力气，绝望和欲望双双笼罩着这个众多人眼中曾经的圣明。

他像失去失去庇护的幼兽在猎人的手里被玩弄，高傲的自尊心让他无法底下头颅向对方乞求什么，他只能在欲望的漩涡里被上下翻卷着，直到猎人施舍自己的怜悯。

格林德沃低吼一声射在了邓布利多的深处，然后放手让对方释放出来。在享受完小穴因为高潮而收缩紧致之后，格林德沃毫不留恋地把阴茎抽出来，用邓布利多身上的衣服擦去水渍拉上拉链，站起身来。

他的手松开之后邓布利多软倒在地毯上，他大口的喘息着，姿势极其暧昧与淫靡地跪趴着，肿胀泛红的穴口向外不止地流出白浊，蜿蜒顺着大腿内侧滴在地毯上。

格林德沃扫了一眼地上的男人，转身离开了自己的房间。在关上房门之后，这个已经拥有了全世界的男人精英的眼神骤然颓废，他抬手盖住自己的眼睛，良久才抬腿离开房间门口。

邓布利多在极其的疲惫里略抬起头，他的目光定格在厄里斯魔镜上。两个少年十指紧扣，稚嫩的脸庞上载满最纯真的笑意。

时过经年，少年不再。


End file.
